


Semi-Formal

by Hollstein1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hints of a top!Laura in the making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollstein1698/pseuds/Hollstein1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aggressively virginal Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-Formal

_Perry must have outdone herself_ , Laura thought, as she stared around the lavishly decorated dance hall. There was no way Silas had ever seen such a grand semi-formal. _There are chandeliers, for crying out loud_ , Laura marveled, raising her eyebrows in wonder at the huge fixtures dangling from the ceilings. There were candles strategically placed throughout the hall, tables decorated with gorgeous white linens, and white and red roses everywhere. “This is definitely more formal than semi. But it’s amazing,” Laura said to Carmilla who was standing next to her at the entrance of the hall.

            “Hmm. June Cleaver did a pretty decent job of it,” Carmilla responded, barely glancing around the room. “I have seen better though.”

            Laura rolled her eyes and took her girlfriend’s left hand in hers, starting them towards a table off in a corner of the room. “Yeah, yeah, centuries old badass. I get it.” Carmilla let Laura lead her, smiling fondly down at her.

            “I mean, it’s no Parisian grand ball, but as far as college semi-formals go, I’ll give Ginger Twin #2 her due. It’s very nice.” Carmilla admited as they both sat at their designated table. Carmilla held Laura’s chair out for her and Laura smiled her thanks. Carmilla sat on her right, and Laura’s eyes wandered downward over Carmilla’s gorgeously attired form. Instead of her usual black, Carmilla was wearing a simple red, floor-length dress. The dress might have been plain, if not for the ridiculously low plunging neckline, and Laura’s gaze was drawn to it without her really thinking about it. “My eyes are up here, cupcake,” Carmilla chuckled, putting a finger under Laura’s chin to raise her head up and meet Carmilla’s amused gaze.

Laura hadn’t even realized she had been gawking. “Oh, wow, sorry,” she stammered, shaking her head, her cheeks immediately going red. “I, uh, really like your dress.”

            “Yes, you’ve mentioned that. Several times,” Carmilla laughs, and Laura cleared her throat in response.

            Before Laura could say anything else to embarrass herself further, LaFontaine poped up in front of their table, grinning. “Hey guys. Doesn’t it look awesome?” They gestured widely at the hall.

            “It looks amazing, LaFontaine,” Laura beamed at her friend. “Where’s Perry?” She asked.

            “Oh, making the rounds somewhere,” Laf scratched the back of their head, craning their neck to try and spot Perry. “She’ll be over once she finishes saying hi to some of the professors or something,” Laf shrugged, giving up on their search for Perry and sitting down on Laura’s other side. “And have you seen Danny yet?” They asked, grabbing the water pitcher at the center of the table and pouring themselves a glass.

            “Thankfully, no,” Carmilla responded. “Here’s hoping I can avoid the Jolly Red Giant for the remainder of the night.”

            “Carm, seriously?” Laura groaned. “Be nice.”

            Carmilla shrugged and reached over for the water pitcher, filling Laura’s glass first, then her own.

            Laura muttered her thanks begrudgingly and took a sip of the water, scanning the room to see if she could spot Danny. Honestly, Laura secretly agreed with Carmilla on the topic of her almost, not quite ex-girlfriend. She didn’t feel like being a mediator tonight for her and Carmilla’s snark-offs, and either way, things between her and Danny hadn’t been the best since her relationship with Carmilla became official.

            “Perry should be getting here soon,” Laf said, “Dinner should be coming out any minute now.”

            Sure enough Perry appeared as if summoned by LaFontaine’s comment. She looked nervous, but very pretty with her curls in an elegant updo. Laura and LaFontaine spent a good five minutes trying to convince her that they thought the decorations were lovely. Laura pointedly blinked at Carmilla a couple times to get her girlfriend to pipe up with a, “Oh, yes, it’s gorgeous.” That seemed to soothe Perry, and she relaxed enough to enjoy the food.

            The four of them passed the dinner pleasantly. Carmilla even joined the conversation, sharing a couple stories about previous Silas formals she had attended. Perry seemed happily convinced that this one sounded like the nicest Carmilla had been to, and Laura gave Carmilla a grateful smile which Carmilla returned softly, brushing her hand over Laura’s knee.

            After the dessert was finished, the band that Perry had booked took the stage at the front of the room. Couples and groups started making their way to the dance floor. The four of them watched a handful of Summer Society girls start some sort of dance-off with a group of Zetas for a while before LaFontaine dragged Perry towards the festivities.

            “Finally,” Carmilla muttered, turning in her chair to face Laura fully, “I thought they’d never leave.”

            “You were having fun with them, admit it,” Laura said, grinning.

            “Never,” Carmilla deadpanned, but she was smiling and Laura knew she was more than fond of Laf and Perry. “Anyway cupcake,” Carmilla continued, “I think you owe me a dance.”

            “From when?”

            “From our impromptu waltzing lesson last semester. It was hardly a proper dance.”

            Laura smiled at the memory. “You’re right.”

            Carmilla offered Laura her hand, and Laura took it with a small giggle.

            Laura spent the rest of the night dancing with Carmilla and their friends. It was the most fun she had had since coming to Silas. She had never felt so young, so her own age. Her dad didn’t let her do a lot of co-ed mingling back in high school, leaving Laura feeling like she had missed out on a lot of typical growing up experiences. This night was everything she felt she had been missing out on, right down to the cheesy slow dance song that played at the very end of the night.

            She had her arms circled around Carmilla’s neck, their foreheads pressed together. Laura was a little sweaty from all the dancing, but Carmilla didn’t seem to mind. She pressed a kiss to Laura’s forehead and Laura sighed contentedly.

+++

            As soon as they stepped inside their shared dorm room, Laura backed Carmilla into the door, pressing their lips together frantically. Carmilla hummed, bringing her hands to Laura’s hips and gripping them tightly. “Laura,” she breathed, when Laura started to trail kisses down Carmilla’s neck.

            “Mhm?” Laura responded, biting down on Carmilla’s collarbone. She heard Carmilla’s sharp intake of breath and smiled into her skin.

            “Laura, what are you doing?”

            “What does it look like I’m doing?” Laura responded shortly, replacing her mouth with her hands, letting them slide down her girlfriend’s neck and over her cleavage.

            “Laura,” Carmilla said again, this time straightening up and taking Laura’s wrists in her hands lightly, putting a stop to their dangerous wanderings.

            Laura rolled her eyes. “Yes, Carm?”

            “We talked about this.”

            “I know. We said I would let you court me,” Laura huffed. “And I did. It’s been five months of long, romantic walks under the stars and impromptu weekend trips, and lavishly expensive gifts. And besides, if tonight wasn’t the epitome of courting, what with the holding of the chairs and the slow dancing, then I don’t know what is.”

            Carmilla was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and arousal. She moved her hands from Laura’s wrists to her hands, intertwining their fingers and bringing them down to rest between them. “I can’t argue with you there, cupcake.”

            “So we’re in agreement then? Consider me sufficiently courted?” Laura smiled, and moved closer to Carmilla.

            “If that’s what you want,” Carmilla’s eyes flitted down to rest on Laura’s lips, and Laura knew that she had her convinced. Not that she needed much convincing.

            “It is most definitely what I want,” Laura closed her eyes and kissed Carmilla, slowly dragging her lips over her girlfriend’s. Laura freed her hands from Carmilla’s grip and circled her waist, pulling Carmilla against her. Laura wanted as little space between them as possible. She’d been wanting this for so long now, the sexual frustration building steadily through months of romantic evenings and lavish dates. She was a little nervous, this being her first time and all, but she felt ready.

            Carmilla cupped Laura’s face in her hands, taking Laura’s bottom lip between her teeth. Laura heard herself make a noise that she definitely did not give her vocal cords permission to make. Carmilla worried her bottom lip between her teeth, nipped at it once, then released her mouth. Laura opened her eyes slowly, her mind already turning to mush. “Turn around,” Carmilla said, her eyes dark and her pupils blown. Laura did, and she felt Carmilla’s hands brush her hair out of the way as she unzipped Laura’s dress. Carmilla’s lips were on her again, this time kissing along the back of her neck and shoulders. Laura felt her dress drop to the floor and her skin broke out in chills.

            Carmilla ran her hands up and down Laura’s side, sucking on the back of Laura’s neck, and _wow there’s a spot I wouldn’t have thought to pay any attention to_. Laura makes a mental note of that. Carmilla sucks what is going to be a very large hickey onto Laura’s skin before turning her around to face her again. Carmilla’s eyes dragged down Laura’s frame, and Laura felt slightly self-conscious in just her underwear. Carmilla must’ve noticed this because she looks Laura in the eye and says softly, “You are completely breathtaking, cutie,” before bringing their lips together again. 

            Laura could feel the ache between her legs become more pronounced the longer they kissed. Carmilla was still keeping her hands in mostly respectable places, and Laura needed them elsewhere. “Carm,” she said, slightly out of breath as Carmilla sucked more hickeys onto the hollow above her collarbone.

            “Patience, Laura,” Carmilla whispered against her skin.

            “I’ve had five months’ worth of patience,” Laura tangled her hands in Carmilla’s dark curls, tugging at them gently so Carmilla was forced to look at her. “I just really want you to fuck me… Please,” she added, blushing at how blunt that sounded.

            Carmilla raised her eyebrows and straightened up, her hands light on Laura’s waist. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” Before Laura knew what was happening, she found herself on her own bed, lying on her back and blinking in surprise. She raised herself up on her elbows to see Carmilla stepping out of her dress. Laura was momentarily disappointed-- she had wanted the pleasure of undressing her girlfriend—but that emotion didn’t last very long before Carmilla was on top of her, pressing her thigh between Laura’s legs and kissing her heatedly again.

            Laura moaned quietly into Carmilla’s mouth. The sensation of Carmilla rocking her thigh against her clit was very new and exciting, and after a few minutes of it, Laura was suddenly aware that she was incredibly wet.

            Carmilla reached behind her to undo her bra and flicked it across the room. Laura watched Carmilla’s head dip down to take one nipple into her mouth. Laura arched her body upwards, immediately tangling her hands in Carmilla’s hair again. Carmilla flicked her tongue over her nipple enough times that Laura’s hips started to jerk upwards involuntarily, meeting Carmilla’s thigh. Laura breathily started cursing, _fuck_ tumbling out of her mouth more times in a couple seconds than it did normally in one day. Carmilla brought her other hand to the nipple that she wasn’t assaulting with her tongue, brushing her thumb over it quickly. She sucked on Laura’s breast almost harshly until Laura was sure she was going to come just from this alone. Before that could happen however, Carmilla started kissing her way down Laura’s chest and abdomen.

            Laura faintly recognized the sudden absence of Carmilla’s thigh against her clit. The lack of friction made her exhale in frustration, which quickly turned into another moan when she felt Carmilla’s mouth pressing kisses to her hip bone.

Carmilla licked her way back up to her lower abs, then she followed the same path downwards again, kissing her way back to Laura’s hip. She took the skin there in her mouth, biting and sucking at it. Laura knew there would be a hickey there too. She lost count of how many bruises she thought she was going to be covered in tomorrow.

            Carmilla brought a finger to play with the waistband of her light blue, lacey underwear, dipping underneath it teasingly. The skin there broke out in more chills. Laura arched her hips up, head thrown back on the pillow. Carmilla was teasing her, and she really didn’t think she needed anymore foreplay. She could feel how wet she was, and she gave a brief thought to the possibility that she wouldn’t last very long once Carmilla started to fuck her properly. “Carmilla, please,” she said breathily.

            “So impatient,” Carmilla muttered against her skin, her mouth now on her opposite hip, sucking a matching hickey there. She was still playing with the waistband, tugging it lower and dragging her finger down, just to pull it back up again.

            “You’re trying to kill me.” Laura fisted at the sheets in frustration.

            “In a manner of speaking.” Carmilla kissed her way back up Laura’s body to hover over her mouth. “Laura,” Carmilla’s low voice sent yet another chill through her. She sounded so serious. She leaned her forehead against Laura’s, and Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s back. They both had their eyes closed and Laura’s chest felt like it might burst from the sheer happiness she was feeling (she was feeling like she might burst for other reasons too. She was practically throbbing with want).

            “I love you,” Laura whispered, her voice shaking slightly from the nerves.

            Carmilla hummed and kissed her cheek. “I know.”

            Laura laughed. It was such a _Carmilla_ response. She shook her head, dragged her hands down Carmilla’s back to rest on her ass, bringing their hips together. Laura could feel how wet Carmilla was through her underwear and the knowledge sent another wave of arousal through her. “You were in the middle of something, Carm,” Laura said pointedly, canting her hips upwards for emphasis.

            Carmilla let out a small whine, grinding downwards to meet Laura’s hips. Laura smirked, loving the feeling of making Carmilla make these kinds of sounds. She rolled her hips upwards again, loving the friction and the feeling of their soaked underwear. Carmilla’s breathing was coming in shallower as she met Laura’s every upward thrust of her hips. Laura couldn’t stop staring at her. It was probably the most gorgeous she had ever seen her. She almost forgot her own throbbing need in favor of rolling them over to have her own way with Carmilla. The only thing that stopped her was the knowledge that though she had a general idea of what to do, she was too self-conscious to actually try without a more concreate point of reference.

            Laura forced herself to stop moving, sliding her hands up from Carmilla’s ass to cradle he face instead. Carmilla opened her eyes, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. “Now who’s the tease?”

            “Still you,” Laura said.

            Carmilla gave her lips a quick peck before she moved back down Laura’s body to hover over the apex of her thighs. “I guess it’s time to remedy that,” she said, hooking her thumbs into the sides of her underwear and sliding them off of her. She dropped them on the side of the bed, and Laura suddenly felt very cold, though she figured that wouldn’t last very long. Carmilla gripped Laura’s thighs and nudged them wider apart, settling down between her legs. Laura’s breath caught at the sight, and Carmilla glanced up at her one more time before Laura nodded and rested back against her yellow pillow. She was all but panting in anticipation.

            The first sensation of Carmilla’s tongue light against her made her sigh with pleasure. She was slowly circling Laura’s clit, and the contact was so soft, Laura could barely feel it. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to knot themselves into Carmilla’s hair, silently begging for more. Carmilla obliged, lying her tongue flat against Laura’s entrance and dragging it up, lapping at her wetness. She repeated the same motion twice more at an agonizingly slow pace. Laura’s hands fisted in Carmilla’s hair, still begging silently for Carmilla to pick up the pace. In response, Carmilla sucked Laura’s clit into her mouth gently, and Laura let out another string of _fucks_. Laura’s hips thrust upwards when Carmilla flicked her tongue over her clit quickly, and Laura was rapidly becoming an incoherent mess. She wrapped her legs around Carmilla’s back, her heels digging into Carmilla’s skin.

            Laura didn’t think it was possible to feel any better than she was now, but she was very wrong. As Carmilla alternated between sucking on Laura’s clit and lapping at it with the flat of her tongue, Laura felt one of Carmilla’s hands travel up to cover her left breast, massaging it. Then Laura felt Carmilla’s free hand at her entrance. Laura barely registered what was happening before Carmilla slowly slipped a finger inside of her, and Laura let out an unholy moan. She immediately ground her hips down onto Carmilla’s finger, and Carmilla pressed her finger deeper. Carmilla started moving then, slowly at first, then faster, her tongue on Laura’s clit matching pace with the finger pushing in and out of her. Laura felt like her entire body was on fire, like she had swallowed liquid flame and was slowly combusting. Her legs were starting to shake, and Laura could feel her entire body tense.

            She came when Carmilla pushed a second finger inside her and curled them both upwards, simultaneously sucking on her clit. Laura gasped with the force of it, her entire body shaking as she clamped down around Carmilla’s fingers. She threw her head forward, mouth open in a silent scream, her legs closing around Carmilla’s head in a fashion that couldn’t have been comfortable for her girlfriend.

            Carmilla slowed her fingers and detached her mouth from Laura, letting her ride out the rest of her orgasm. Carmilla kissed the inside of Laura’s thigh when she finally collapsed back onto her pillow, exhaling loudly. Carmilla slowly dragged her fingers out of her, and the sensation sent another jolt through Laura, making her legs tremble involuntarily. Carmilla moved back up to hover over Laura, kissing along her neck and jaw slowly, reverently.

            Laura hummed, hugging Carmilla lazily. She felt spent and impossibly content. Her most prominent emotion, however, was an intense desire to make Carmilla feel as amazing as she had made her feel.

            Carmilla propped an elbow next to Laura’s shoulder and placed her head in her hand, staring at Laura with the softest smile Laura had ever seen her wear. “I do love you, Laura,” she said, her voice as soft as the smile on her face.

            Laura reached over to place a chaste kiss to Carmilla’s cheek. She pulled back and turned onto her side, draping an arm over Carmilla’s waist. “I love you too, you sap.”

            Carmilla rolled her eyes in response.

            Laura smirked and glanced down at Carmilla’s body. She was still wearing her bra and underwear, and Laura thought it was about time she join Laura in her current naked state. Laura reached over to kiss Carmilla again, swiping at her bottom lip with her tongue. She could taste herself there, and it was so strange but so erotic and _wow_. She could feel herself getting turned on all over again. Her thighs were still slick and she didn’t think she could get any wetter, but she was clearly wrong. Carmilla pulled away from the kiss, glancing downwards as though she knew what this was doing to her (Laura realized she could probably smell her or something, due to her vampiric abilities). “Ready for a round two so soon, cupcake?” Laura could overlook the overwhelming amount of conceit that Carmilla was exuding, seeing as how she _did_ have over 300 years of practice.

            “Absolutely not,” Laura shook her head rapidly. “It’s your turn.”

            “I don’t mind waiting,” Carmilla purred, dragging her hands down between Laura’s breasts and across her abdomen. Laura grabbed her wrist before it reached the apex of her thighs and pinned Carmilla’s arm above their heads on the bed, swinging one leg over Carmilla’s waist so she was straddling her. “I said,” Laura whispered, placing a kiss to the corner of Carmilla’s mouth, “it’s your turn.”

            Carmilla huffed, although halfheartedly. Laura noticed how Carmilla’s breathing sped up slightly, and Laura hummed thoughtfully. She intertwined their fingers and pressed Carmilla’s hand into the pillow. She knew if Carmilla really wanted to, she could flip her over as easily as she could flip a pancake. The knowledge that she wasn’t doing that excited Laura thoroughly. “Huh,” Laura breathed out, grasping Carmilla’s other hand and raising it above her head so that she had both hands pinned over them. Carmilla let out a controlled breath slowly, boring her eyes into Laura’s. “This is interesting,” Laura smiled, pleased with herself. She kissed along Carmilla’s jaw to her ear, and sucked on her earlobe, nipping at it lightly. She felt Carmilla’s grip on her hands tighten. She kissed back along her jaw, down to the side of her neck. She started working on her own hickeys, alternatively biting, sucking, and soothing Carmilla’s skin with her tongue. She slowly dragged her hands down Carmilla’s arms, lightly scratching up and down her sides when she reached them. Carmilla kept her hands where they rested, and was very still, as though she was trying not to show Laura how much this affected her. All Laura had to go on was Carmilla’s breathing, which hitched every time Laura bit down on her neck particularly hard.

            She circled her hands around Carmilla’s back, and she arched upwards so that Laura could easier reach the clasp of her bra. Laura had to still her mouth against Carmilla’s neck momentarily as she concentrated on unhooking it. She succeeded on her third attempt and Carmilla chuckled. Laura flung the offending garment behind her, scrunching up her face and glaring down at her girlfriend. “Be nice,” she said.

            “I was _very_ nice, I think.”

            “True,” Laura allowed, turning her attention to Carmilla’s now bare chest. She lightly trailed her fingers across Carmilla’s skin. She started to circle Carmilla’s breasts, her fingers making smaller and tighter circles until they reached Carmilla’s nipples.  Laura stared up at Carmilla. She had her eyes closed, and her mouth was open slightly. Laura smiled. She wanted to watch Carmilla lose whatever self-control she had left. Laura brought her mouth down to cover one of Carmilla’s breasts, swirling her tongue around experimentally. She noticed Carmilla’s jerk of her hips and small whine whenever Laura would flick her tongue quickly, so she kept that up for a while.

            It wasn’t until Laura heard Carmilla start to pant quietly above her that she released her breast, kissing up to Carmilla’s mouth again. Carmilla pressed her hands against Laura’s back, kissing her enthusiastically, licking her way into Laura’s mouth. Laura couldn’t help but break out into a smile against Carmilla’s lips, and Carmilla pulled back, more out of breath now than she had been so far. “What?”

            “I like seeing you like this,” Laura couldn’t help sounding smug.

            “And how is that exactly, cutie?” Carmilla said, running her hands up and down Laura’s back.

            “Panting underneath me. Seeing how much you want me. It’s kind of amazing,” Laura responded, dragging one hand down Carmilla’s body to rest between her thighs.  

            “Of course I want you,” Carmilla opened her legs wider, in response to Laura’s hand or to emphasize her words, Laura wasn’t sure. Probably both.

            Laura knelt down momentarily to slip Carmilla’s underwear off of her, then positioned herself back where she was, their chests pressed against each other. She brought one hand up to cup Carmilla’s cheek and kissed her. Laura’s other hand drifted downwards again, and despite her nerves, Laura dragged a finger along Carmilla’s slit, feeling how wet she was for the first time. The sensation made her stomach knot, and she knew she was going to have to let Carmilla have her again before the night was over.

            Laura pulled away from Carmilla’s mouth so she could watch her and braced herself with her free hand against the bed. Carmilla’s eyes were closed again, and she was whimpering and sighing quietly, making noises that Laura knew she could listen to for hours. She rubbed circles over Carmilla’s clit slowly, enjoying the sensation immensely. Carmilla’s nails dug into Laura’s back, and Laura took that to mean that she wanted more friction. Laura obliged, now rubbing two fingers over her. She watched Carmilla’s brow furrow and felt her nails scrape down her back. She heard Carmilla say her name in a strangled whisper, so low Laura wondered if she was hearing things. Laura pressed kisses against Carmilla’s neck, halting her fingers against Carmilla’s clit for a moment. She slid two fingers downward, pausing just at Carmilla’s entrance for a heartbeat, before pushing them into her.  

            Laura felt like she was just basically mimicking what Carmilla did to her, but she figured she would have more than enough time to figure this out. As it was, she focused on going slowly, partially removing her fingers only to slip them back inside of her. Carmilla let out that strangled gasp of her name again, louder this time, and Laura figured she was doing something right. She sucked on Carmilla’s neck, marking her some more while she began to pick up the pace of her fingers. Carmilla’s hips were thrusting upwards, and her hands were gripping Laura’s ass. She was panting, and the sound of it was urging Laura to go faster. An idea popped into her head, and she brought one of her legs to brace against the back of her hand. She used her leg as leverage, canting herself forward, pushing her fingers deeper.

            Carmilla reached forward blindly, searching for Laura’s mouth. Laura was loath to stop watching her, but brought her mouth against Carmilla’s anyway, moving her lips desperately over her girlfriend’s. Laura could start to feel a pressure closing around her fingers-- yet another new sensation tonight-- and she realized that Carmilla was very close to coming. She concentrated on maneuvering her thumb so that it was brushing against Carmilla’s clit again. She couldn’t have been completely successful, the force of her thrusts making it hard to focus. She must have connected at least a few times though, because Carmilla threw her head down onto the pillow, her hips grinding down onto Laura’s fingers. Laura curled her fingers inside of her, and the feeling of Carmilla’s walls fluttering against them almost made her dizzy with lust. Carmilla let loose a string of expletives in various languages as her body shook and her hips canted upwards wildly. Laura continued to push her fingers deeper into her girlfriend while she came, all the while watching her for signs of when to stop (she had read that sometimes women could be sensitive after coming; she didn’t want to cause Carmilla any discomfort).

            Carmilla’s hips finally stilled as she sagged onto the mattress, sliding her arms upwards from Laura’s ass to tangle in her hair, sighing as she hugged Laura to her. Laura could still feel small pulses around her fingers, so she was careful when she removed them.

Her hand was coated. Laura sucked one finger into her mouth experimentally. Carmilla popped one eye open and loosened her hold on Laura so she could pull back slightly to stare at her with wide eyes as Laura licked her fingers clean. Carmilla tasted salty. It wasn’t unpleasant, just very different.

            “Hmm. I think I could get used to this,” Laura commented, smiling down at Carmilla as though she couldn’t tell that the sight of Laura licking herself off of her fingers didn’t turn Carmilla on exceedingly. She giggled at the look of disbelief on Carmilla’s face. She folded her arms over Carmilla’s collarbones, resting her head on them. She smiled knowingly at her for a second before she felt Carmilla shift underneath her so her thigh was pressing against Laura’s clit again. That wiped the smile right off Laura’s face as she exhaled sharply. Carmilla smirked at her and rolled them over again. Laura squealed.

            The rest of the night was a highly educational experience for Laura. By the time she was curled into Carmilla’s side, exhausted, the sun was starting to peek through the curtains in their room and Laura had learned all sorts of interesting things. Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was how many more opportunities to put this new information to good use she was going to have in the future. She felt Carmilla kiss the top of her head lightly before she finally let sleep have her.  

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend who wouldn't stop badgering me to write this.


End file.
